The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus using electrophotographic technology.
Conventionally, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes an image bearing body that bears a developer image and a cleaning blade that removes residual developer from a surface of the image bearing body. In order to enhance cleaning performance of the image bearing body, it is proposed to use a cleaning blade with high module of repulsion elasticity (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-241924).
However, even when such a cleaning blade is used, there are cases where a cleaning failure may occur.